


Weight of Days Lost Holding You Down by gyzym [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic Weight of Days Lost Holding You Down by gyzym read by Rhea314</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Days Lost Holding You Down by gyzym [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weight of Days Lost Holding You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132743) by gyzym. 



**Title** : Weight of Days Lost Holding You Down   
**Author** : gyzym  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hawaii 5-0  
 **Character** : Steve/Danny  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Steve jumps off buildings; Danny hits the wall.   
**Text** : [ here ](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/75454.html#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:45:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Weight%20of%20Days%20Lost%20Holding%20You%20Down%20by%20gyzym.mp3.zip)


End file.
